The present disclosure relates to a display unit for, for example, television apparatuses.
In recent years, display units, such as liquid crystal and organic electroluminescence (EL) display units, have been used as display monitors for thin-screen television apparatuses, notebook personal computers, car navigation systems, and the like. Some known types of display units are equipped with front plates in order to protect their front surfaces or enhance their appearances. Specifically, these front plates are made of plastic, glass, or some other transparent plate, and attached to the front (display) surfaces of the display panels (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. H03-204616, H06-337411, 2005-55641, and 2008-281997).
For the purpose of enhancing an image quality or appearance, a front plate, as described above, may undergo a light shielding treatment in a region facing a non-display (frame) portion of a display panel. More specifically, a light shielding layer may be formed in a frame-shaped peripheral region on a front panel, for example, by depositing or printing a light-shielding material or bonding an opaque sheet material.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H03-204616 aims to prevent an image quality from being lowered by light reflected at the interface between a front plate and a display panel, and proposes interposing a transparent substance with an adjusted refractive index between them. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. H06-337411, 2005-55641, and 2008-281997 describe a liquid, a gel sheet, an adhesive sheet, a light curing resin, and the like, as examples of the transparent substance above.